The Aizen Plan
by Solace Ichigo
Summary: Aizen plans something to get in touch with ichigo without him noticing, but ends up creating something that was not in the plan, but takes advantage of it to recruit him. Will he be able to recruit him?
1. Capítulo 1 y 2

Chapter 1 Aizen's plan

The meeting nights:

As always, our great and dearest Aizen was as always in his chair as with all his faithful swords inventing any plan against the Society of Souls (here all good) until Aizen decided to do something completely different since it was a special day

-Aizen: well I called you to this meeting to talk about something. - Seeing that everyone was bored especially stark who was still asleep as usual-

-Aizen: I think what we will talk about is how to cheer them up a bit, right?

-They looked at him with the face of not understanding anything-

-Ulquiorra: Is Lord Aizen really necessary?

-Aizen: Of course I see them very discouraged

-Grimmjow: we are bored

Nnoitra: I agree with him

-Yammy: yes ... The spoon is right

-Nnoitra: WHO DO YOU SAY SPOON?

[Ci) -Yammy: you deaf

The 2 were going to fight but their leader interrupted

-Aizen: please do not do that, I know it's weird but I need you to see them animated so we will do this first Sayel with a special injection for each 1 of you every 1 with something different to have other effects this is to see if they get more capacity

As Aizen said it happened (pd: you know what happened)

-Aizen: the 2 thing is that I will give in the human world schedule at night a game where the winner will have something very special as a prize and everyone must accept to play or if they do not already know what happens ... Everyone nodded

-Aizen: ok I give as concluded the meeting can leave

Everyone left except for Stark who fell asleep in the living room

-Stark: has Lord Aizen arrived? A no wait How long have I been asleep?

A few hours later...

Sayel Lab:

-Aizen: Do you already have what I asked for?

-Sayel: Of course Lord Aizen I did what he asked me more what I did with them

-Aizen: remember that only 1 served so I do not want any problem since that serum was to improve something that they did not have then it can be any

-Sayel: don't worry, Lord Aizen, look here he has -he shows him a bottle with pink liquid-

-Aizen: is this it? -looking the jar a little doubtful-

-Sayel: that's what sir asked me

-Aizen: ahh thanks Sayel -he leaves the laboratory to create his plan-

In the human world at night:

Ichigo: ufff the last hole of the day - saying it a bit tired - ufff it's already dark at night I will have to go home

At that time he was hit by something unknown leaving him unconscious.

Back at night in a room:

Aizen decided where the planned was going to happen, he said they were all even gin and kaname were there but they were not going to participate because of Aizen so he had to play the game.

-Aizen: well as you know I need you to be encouraged so the game is this way, you must stare each 1 of you until 1 blinks the one that blinks loses and the other goes to the next round so on until someone wins Sure?

Everyone nodded and so the games were chosen.

Yammy vs Zommary (XD)

Stark vs Ulquiorra

Barragan vs Nnoitra

Arroniero vs Sayel

Grimmjow vs Halibel

Each confrontation had its comedy Yammy and Zommary got bored and they left which became a fatality the 2. To Barragan he gave a coughing attack and closed his eyes giving the victory to the spoon I say Nnoitra, Stark ended up sleeping in half duel and Ulquiorra wins that he didn't think was right to win like that. Arroniero not having eyes ended up losing easily which was default and Grimmjow ended up losing by being looking down (you know what) and got nervous and lost and so there were few ...

\- Aizen: or go there are only 4 ok left next round.

The round looked like this:

Nnoitra vs Halibel

Sayel vs Ulquiorra

Nnoitra's was more or less a little out of place because he was angry because a woman was beating him, but he could not resist more and ended up losing. Sayel's was a bit normal because he had no problems at first but when Ulquiorra looked more serious Sayel was afraid and left as a little girl ok no, I know it was because he didn't want anything from Aizen XD.

-Aizen: ok there are only 2 left (my plan is about to happen) last round start (N / A: those who lost were leaving)

Several hours later:

Gin decided to talk to Aizen since they were both sleepy

-Gin: hear Aizen, how much are these 2 missing?

-Aizen: I have no idea.

The battle of them 2 was cold because those eyes did not take off from each other it was as if they obeyed completely until Ulquiorra ended up getting bored and decided to stop doing it since this game was only to please Lord Aizen nothing more.

-Ulquiorra: I'm sorry, Mr. Aizen, it's been a while since he's convinced with what we gave, please understand me

-Aizen: Ok Ulquiorra you can go

-Ulquiorra: thank you Lord Aizen

While in another place unknown to our Prota:

He could barely see where he was because he didn't remember any of that

-Ichigo: there are rays my head -said all complained- where the hell am I?

-He tried to play but was tied, too tied-

-Ichigo: hell where is Zangetsu when I need her? (They know where in the corner of the place where the prota XD is)

Arriving at the place:

-Aizen: well here is your prize - pointing out a long closet - there is this

She confused asks

-Halibel: why is there Lord Aizen?

-Aizen: Well, I couldn't think of another place to put it, it's in there just kill him but without your zanpakto, okay?

She nodded and left her shark to enter

-Aizen: one more thing to kill him with a zero

She did not understand and opened it was very spacious

Aizen with shunpo closed the spacious closet with a padlock and left it in there with what appeared to be Ichigo tied to which he thought the prize was to kill Ichigo.

Outside the closet:

-Aizen: well my plan is working as it should be time to do the following

-I take out the potion that Sayel gave him, put it in his hands and put it in some holes in the closet so that it smelled inside, to which he had already put on a mouth cover to not smell it now the moment of truth sat in a chair of the place sat and I hope what happens to XD

Returning to the already know (closet):

-Halibel: What are you doing here, enemy of Aizen?

-Ichigo: that you don't kidnap by him now tell me are you going to kill me?

-Halibel: if it is what Lord Aizen wants and I will do that

At that moment what Aizen put into effect began to take effect

-Halibel: why don't I hate you anymore?

-Ichigo: what about me?

They began to approach and one thing came to the other and (not c how to say this the truth O_o)

Outside of that:

Aizen was asleep in his chair because he couldn't stand the urge to sleep anymore. Gin went to check on Aizen and to surprise Aizen's plan was working so I better let him rest so he has a good dream and that his plan worked as he wanted

To Be Continued

Chapter 2: A Not So Perfect Plan

After falling asleep:

Aizen who was asleep in the chair in front of you already know that he was just waking up because he had fallen asleep seeing that apparently someone opened it but only saw ichigo there is what means that it had already happened but it bothers him that gin has taken care of the other

-Aizen: -barely woke up- for the other I tell Gin not to get into this-getting up from the chair- well now the most important thing I must return you back yet is not yet done

Mode plan ON:

He grabbed Ichigo, opened a throat and left in it after he had arrived. He decided to throw the body near his house by putting a bottle in his hand and a false note that he went to drink just in case so that zipper that only imagined or sounded from there he just left

Mode plan OFF:

Returning to the nights:

Aizen walked through the corridors of the nights to find Gin who apparently did not know at the moment there as usual, just ran into Kaname

-Tousen: or hello Lord Aizen

-Aizen: Hi Kaname, do you know where Gin is?

-Tousen: the truth sir is in the meeting room

-Aizen: And what are you doing there? Isn't the meeting supposed to be later?

-Tousen: no Lord Aizen started 1 hour ago he fell asleep so he was looking for him

-Aizen: (it seems that I did not realize that it was day there in the human world)

-Tousen: Lord Aizen?

-Aizen: aaa yes if Kaname I'm going there

While with gin:

The room was a total chaos of things without apparent sense because all were very rare today but more rare Ulquiorra happened to be a bitter to a happy smile that was scary

Barragan had Cough Attacks with a rotten smell, Zommary was more or less the new, Tousen almost the same but more cheap, Stark went from being a hustler to a hyperactive even Lilynet played with him, Yammy sneezed nonstop and what she sneezed they were zeros but they were only few, Arroniero became a comedian of bad jokes, Nnoitra thought he had an eye on his patch and was laughing madly. Everything he gave laughed for everything and Grimmjow, because he was angry at everything, the only ones who didn't do a riot like the others in Halibel and Sayel, they didn't care about that on the other hand, Gin couldn't control the situation.

-Gin: hey can you calm down please?

Nobody paid attention to him

-Gin: fast before Lord Aizen comes

-Ulquiorra: yes, come and make me smile like that

-Arroniero: Well, if you don't like to smile, then you can lie

-Nnoitra: jajajajaajjaja -he laughs like a serial maniac-

-Grimmjow: please don't yell, they're a headache

-Yammy: look who says it -sneeze-

Barrangan Tose very strong

-Grimmjow: hey stop watching me: v -zigating to Zommary-

-Zommary: I can't even, you're exaggerating a lot

-Grinmjow: yoooooo? Cheap copy of Tousen

Zommary tried to leave but his blindness betrayed him, Stark and Lilynet went to play for Stark's hyperactivity to which Gin could not control all the only

-Grimmjow: Damn Ulquiorra lower that smile looks like you broke your jaw

-Ulquiorra: you know I can hardly speak -she says to teeth-

Grimmjow stared at him angrily

-Sayel: how lucky we are not like them right?

-Halibel: the truth that makes no sense to me

Sayel: And why not?

Did not answer

-Sayel: bad luck having these repaired

Out of nowhere comes Lord Aizen having what happened

-Aizen: let's see, can you explain this to me?

-Gin: I'll say it

-Arroniero: look, Tousen arrived

-Ulquiorra: that's Lord Aizen fool

-Arroniero: it's not that Tousen was behind Aizen and that's why I said that to make you believe I was lying to you

Nnoitra laughed out loud

-Grimmjow: oh! Shut up!

Yammy sneezed a zero Zommary trying to see where he was going and Ulquiorra kept smiling

-Aizen: if I see well-touching his chin- we have 10 sick with sneezing 9 makes bad jokes 7 is the new tousen 6 is stressed over 5 laughs all over the 4 looks like a crazy maniac person 2 is bad from cough and 1 is emmmm - looking everywhere - Where is Stark?

No one answered

-Aizen: Ok Sayel I need you to go to your laboratory and create a formula to reverse these anomalies, understand?

-Sayel: Of course Lord Aizen

-Aizen: ok ends the meeting for today-seeing a whole chaos-

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 3 y 4

Cap: 3 is it really?

1 week after the incident at night:

Sayel was trying to control everyone in his laboratory who had to threaten tousen and gin even side because they were worse than before because they were not controlled and they got worse even suffered side effects for example some had vomiting they forgot things and not they slept at all they were like strange people having everything strange in several words he spent a lot of time doing all the antidote but it was strange that he also put it at 3 that in spite of not having something strange he has had what happens to them but almost by bad work almost the cure was going to be lost because of grimmjow who had dodged tousen and gin easily and as he was angry he was going to throw it but was stopped quickly and at that moment Aizen arrives to see the situation

Aizen: well sayel how's it going?

Sayel: It's going very well, sir, I'm done doing it for everyone

Aizen: ok do it I don't want any more problems you understand but remember what we talked days ago, okay?

Sayel: Of course, Lord Aizen - as he goes - well bring me the aggressive one, please?

Gin and Tousen took grimmjow with all their strength to prevent him from leaving and grimmjow threw insults clinging and denying that they did not

Grimmjow: I refuse to get that thing from the fifth doctor I prefer to be done

Tousen: come on stupid we can't leave you here are Lord Aizen's orders

Grimmjow: Better that rotten mrda metrosexual rot I am the king here I want to be a lord -I said it all screaming- I am ... and ...

He was injected and calmed down

Sayel: So who is next?

Zommary was the first one since he was still stamping against the wall because he did not see anything he was injected and he regained his sight afterwards he was an arroniero who was in his tank and no longer made bad jokes ulquiorra left that psychopath smile but was annoyed because it hurt later Barragan who cured his cough but still had it in spite of that but it was because of the old age Stark that looked like he was crazy he left the madness and fell asleep as soon as he was injected yammy stopped pulling zeros but continued sneezing a little and at end Nnoitra stopped laughing so much that this throat got dry everyone left even gin and tousen left only to take stark and grimmjow because everyone had fallen asleep only Halibdl that apparently did not occupy that but to be sure decided to see the studies he had done previously

Sayel: ok according to this you don't have any anomaly which is good

She looked at him badly

Sayel: (what did Lord Aizen tell me?)

Flashback before the potion:

Aizen: sayel I need you to do this thing to me to complete my plan

Sayel: Yes Mr. Aizen but what can I do with what I work for them?

Aizen: you can use it too but I occupy this I want Halibel to be connected to ichigo's mind thanks to your serum and my potion if it goes well I can listen to ichigo's thoughts and I will win very easy

sayel: but what if sir doesn't come out?

Aizen: oh I don't think it stops so much, I already planned it well, I don't think there is any fault

End of the flashback:

Sayel: (I did not understand this much but it would be better to ask) What are you thinking right now Halibel?

Halibel: What do you care about sayel

Sayel: don't you hear a voice in your head that tells you nonsense?

Halibel: no I haven't heard anything just my voice (what do you think sayel?)

Sayel: ok I'll keep looking at this and ... I think ...- look at the paper a little confused- is this a joke or a mistake?

She looked at him with hate

Sayel: this this (or go it seems that he did not get what Aizen wanted but has something else) I do not like this

At that moment Aizen arrives to say that at the same time he was frightened and threw the paper in front of Aizen who curiously grabbed it to see what it was to which sayel a little agitated decides to distract him with something but could not do it

Sayel: (I can't let him read it there's god I'm dead)

Halibel: now why are you agitated sayel?

Sayel: and you who care

Aizen: sayel?

Sayek: Yes Lord Aizen? -I was nervous-

Aizen: did it work right?

Sayel: the truth sir not-relieved-

Aizen: mmmmm, how bad it didn't come out but - looking closely at the paper - A moment sayel What does this mean?

Sayel: I swear, Mr. Aizen, it wasn't my fault -c kneels in front of his leader-

Aizen: Of course it was your fault but let me tell you that you made my job easier

Sayel: Really? -c lifts off the ground-

Aizen: Of course what you did was leave her with a son

Sayel was shocked and passed out Halibel did not even believe he had something now and that would not deny

Aizen: ammm sayel? -view down-

Sayel had fallen to the ground because of the news -sound of fall-

To be continued.

Cap: 4 Deal

Where we leave it XD:

Aizen: Sayel? - it itches with his zanpakto - go it seems that the news affected him too much, not you too?

She just looked at him

Aizen: Well, the answer was yes in a few days we will make the plan to kidnap Orihime inoue although thinking it well we can only use it for our true master plan to make Ichigo join us for that and for this - pointing out Halibel's Vincent - although that I should say it first for the mmmm I don't know

Halibel: Lord Aizen, are you sure about this? Will this use what I have just to have ichigo on our side? -I was a little sorry-

Aizen: Well, in the majority if it would be weird to say that I am using it alone is an advantage that I have in fact the plan was different but this one is much better although it will take too long to accept and understand it

Halibel: I understand, Mr. Aizen -touch your belly-

Aizen: do not worry, I assure you that everything will be fine for all of us, especially for the new one - smile with your glider laugh-

A few days later:

We are going to spend all the filling of the 2 grimmjow battle and the coming of the others since it makes me lazy to do so we are going to what is essential in this

After Orihime said goodbye to ichigo over night:

Ichigo dreamed the same dream of the closet and it was still strange that he remembered it because according to Kiske that potion that Aizen had put towards the opposite things as to what it was if you hated you loved if you were happy you became sad and vice versa in several ways at the beginning He thought it was only to experiment but it was so strange the truth that he remembered it until something woke him up although he thought that only the wounds were healed they were already healed but his relief had gone to the floor when he saw the man who stopped him I leave everything hurt in the sokyoku and that's why I hated him

Mode plan ON:

Aizen: good night Ichigo kurosaki-glider smile-

Ichigo was about to leave with his shinigami spirit until he stopped him

Aizen: don't do it ichigo if you do they will come here and when I try to escape without this covering me spiritual pressure then they will go against you without reason

Ichigo: why did you come here idiot piece? Are you going to use me again?

Aizen: It is curious that you ask him what he was going to talk about, but we put that aside for a moment. I want to talk to you peacefully - he puts aside his zanpakto - do you understand what I am saying? He looks at her

Ichigo: It's really damn - a little angry - what do you want damn?

Aizen: I come to make you a deal

Ichigo: a deal? What kind of deal do you talk about?

Aizen: one that you could not refuse even if you were about to die for the society of souls would accept it with or without reason

Ichigo: go to the damn grain -c annoys-

Aizen: ok my deal is simple I want you to join me in exchange for freeing Orihime inoue who was kidnapped by 1 of my swords also by the way she came before just to heal your wounds but only that could do

Ichigo: that's not true, I wouldn't even join you for anything

Aizen: Really? -It was thoughtful- what if there was something that interested you about a secret from you or something like that you would like to know not?

Ichigo: I don't think that c I don't think they are very important coming out of you obviously

Aizen: mmmm what if I told you that you have been lied to all this time?

Ichigo: how?

Aizen: - smile a little - the truth is that they only use you to save a king who does not govern and that is why I try to get there to govern as it should but I need much more than me to also arrive ichigo your father was a shinigami some time ago

Ichigo stared at ugly Aizen because he knew he was lying but what if it was true?

Ichigo: how can I know you don't lie?

Aizen: or come on ichigo don't tell me you don't know why if at the beginning you could see spirits and all that could be that besides he was a shiba

Ichigo still looked at him like he was lying

Ichigo: you are lying Aizen I will not believe you

Aizen: -smile- with what not? Mmmm I will have to use that of what I had come when I had captured and taken you to the experiment of uniting minds the truth was not as I expected the truth did not happen that but if I get to something that you can not reject at all and if you do not accept it I'll just say it was your fault and I blamed you

Ichigo: now what are you talking about now?

Aizen: ichigo tuuuu - pointing at him with your finger - you're going to be a father

He was shocked as if a stake had been pierced in his chest

Ichigo: Really? Or are you lying?

Aizen: or we go ichigo do you think I lie? If you still have the memory, you really did it

Ichigo: -he is still in shock-

Aizen smiling a little approaches ichigo a little and puts his finger on his chest

Aizen: I want your answer at night at the same time if you say that not all of society will go against you because I will give the news before but if you decide to accept, then we will only say that you join us and all happy, okay?

He did not answer

Aizen: ok your term is 24 hours if at that time you don't decide to end up dead ok?

Just nodded

Aizen: ok tomorrow we'll see you kurosaki waited for your answer jeh-smile a little before disappearing from the window-

Mode plan off:

The next day:

We had the whole thing that she is a traitor blah. Blah blah a lot of stuffing I hate writing stuffing I already saw: v now we go to the important thing:

After knowing that he could not save her, Ichigo decided to use Aizen's deal although that cost but it was necessary, so he was with the only one who would more or less understand the situation

Kiske: I see. So was that why?

Ichigo: if you propose to release her if I join him and lengthen the winter battle it will be better for us to surrender

Kiske: it makes me do it because I force you not?

Ichigo: I don't force myself to do it on my own I want to avoid this being safe

Kiske: You know it's too much to ask but do you think I respect him?

Ichigo: I told him that if he doesn't release her, I don't join him, I said so - I didn't want to tell him the other thing - but if he does I will, but I will continue to be yours, that won't change my side when I can kill him

Kiske: that would be a complicated thing but the soul society will not take it well but your friends do and I also understand why you do it but they don't

Ichigo: Anyway, if I don't do it, they may also blame me

Kiske: Well, if you're going to do it then you're already blamed but always remember that we will continue on your side no matter what

Ichigo: thanks kiske hatter tell them I'll be fine

He just nodded and left ichigo

Kiske: (I think he made the decision)

At night in a place a little outside of Karakura:

A throat opened and Aizen appeared with her glider smile

Aizen: what was your decision ichigo?

Ichigo: I join you but I want to see you release it

Aizen: ok

Another throat opened near her house and I leave her there (I didn't describe much because she gave me laziness)

Aizen: let's go

He just followed him with his eyes down until it closed.

17 years later in the hollow world the nights:

A few feet appeared walking through the corridor of the nights with total normality until arriving at a corridor with a great door in front where only it remained there is waiting for the moment to open it

?: it is my moment to be a Sword - he says it calmly - Like all of them

To be continued


End file.
